21 Days 21 Women
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: Sleeping with 21 Women in 21 Days in Japan is going to be more harder than Li Syaoran thought, especially since he met Kinomoto Sakura, who sometimes- always ruins the end of the date for him.   Rated T for sexual references. No Lime Or Lemon.
1. Kanagawa, Risa

I had this idea in my mind after my friend told me about this Bollywood movie called Neal N' Nikki. She was summarizing it and apparently it goes like: _There is this man who wants to be in an arranged marriage because his choices of girls are not the right type and his mom won't approve of them. So he finally chooses one and meets he has a month to meet her, so in the meanwhile he's free and he gets an idea. He asks his dad if he can go to Vancouver for 21 days and within those 21 days he has to sleep with one girl. But on a date he meets Nikki and takes her to an illegal motel and they become friends. AND Nikki has a lot of jobs she always screws up and whenever her boss fires her she always says 'You Can't Fire Me, 'Cause I Quit' and so on and so on._

So yea... The idea just popped in my head. But I changed a lot of things except for the signature quote of the movie.

_Note: I don't own any CCS characters. Or the plot, just some new ideas and all the other characters (Made up)._

_Contains: Romance & Humor._

_21 Days | 21 Women_

A laugh echoed throughout the room. A 4 of young men crowded around the table laughing, "21 days is all I get?" asked the man with the brown hair. He looked no more that 22 and his amber eyes had widened at the bet.

"21 days in Japan Xiao Lang. That means 21 women." A man with midnight blue hair stated. His azure eyes held a laughter in it, "But don't worry I'm coming with you." He glared at the man with black hair, "After all I didn't make this bet."

The man with the black hair raised his hand in defense, "So, I heard Japan girls are really easy to get laid." Xiao Lang stared at the black haired man, "But they are also easy to get hooked to as well. Chiharu is Japanese and what can I say first time I saw her I got hooked." The man grinned.

"Naoko is also from Japan but damn! Her friends are all sexy. But my bet was to lay 5 girls in 5 days. She had 7 of them and all of them were virgins." The man with long blond hair sighed sadly. "Takashi's girl is Naoko's friend; I wanted to lay her too." The man earned a glare from Takashi.

"So how much is the bet paying?" asked Xiao Lang. Eriol shrugged as he pointed to Takashi stating 'ask him'.

"I don't know I never really figured out yet." Eriol and Xiao Lang sweat dropped, "But I'm not paying you guys anything if you guys get hooked." The 4 men laughed.

"Eriol and Syaoran get hooked?" The man with blond hair said with disbelief, "Oh man, what the frigg is the world coming too?" The men hollered with laughter. Eriol stopped laughing.

"But there is a chance of it right?" the men stopped laughing to look at Eriol. Xiao Long motioned his hands to come closer.

"Are you sick?" Xiao Long asked as he felt his forehead, "Because it seems like you insane, we can never get hooked." Takashi shook his head.

"Hey I got hooked! Does that sound insane?" Eriol smiled, "See I've got a point!" Xiao Long shook his head.

"We always knew that you would be the first one to go out of the 5 of us. But hey, my estimations were always right!" Takashi glared, "Remember Ryu, when that girl got him laid instead of him laying her?" Ryu nodded and began to laugh.

"Syaoran, you are mean, exposing me like that!" Takashi's phone began to ring, "I got to take this, I will be right back." The 3 guys nodded as Takashi stood up and walked out of the room answering the cell.

"So when do you guys leave?" asked Ryu as his blond hair swayed to look at Eriol and Syaoran. They shrugged.

"Takashi and Daiki make the bets, remember?" Ryu nodded, "I don't know what runs into these people's minds these days."

Takashi entered the room once again. "Daiki called he said you guys leave first thing tomorrow morning." Ryu smiled that he had gotten his answer, "And I have to go before ChiChi kills me." The guys started laughing, "See you guys in 22 days." He said before exiting, he turned around once more with a huge smile on his face, "Hope you guys get hooked." He waved innocently before running out of the house.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Japan Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Welcome To Japan" _

"_Hope you enjoy your stay"_

"_So we separate here right?" Eriol asked as they stepped out of the airport. Syaoran nodded, "But we are staying in the same hotel?" Syaoran nodded again, "Then I guess I will meet you at the hotel." Syaoran's phone vibrated, a text had just been sent to him._

"_Daiki booked us rooms already, just go up to the front desk and tell them you booked a room here." Eriol nodded as he began to put his things into the cab. The cab driver helped him, "Um, we are staying at the Imperial Hotel."_

"_Is that all?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded. The cab driver slammed the trunk as Eriol helped himself inside._

_Syaoran smirked as Eriol rode off," Time to hunt some chicks."_

Syaoran walked down the streets of Tokyo his duffle bags of his shoulder. He didn't need to carry much, plus Eriol's cab driver took his suitcase as well. He hauled for a cab, each one passing him. "What the fuck, stop the cabs!" a cab finally stopped. He smiled and got in. Sitting down and closing the door he heard the other door open. Snapping his head a young woman got in. She had black hair and grey eyes.

She looked at Syaoran and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know this cab was taken.' She paused, "Can I have this can please I need to get somewhere quickly. I will do anything."

Syaoran smirked at the thought 'Anything' "Where are you headed to?" Syaoran asked the black haired woman.

"Aki's studios," Syaoran felt as if he heard the name before, "It's right before that Imperial Hotel." he nodded and smiled at least he didn't have to lie to her.

"I'm staying at Imperials so we can make a stop at Aki's." She smiled and mouthed Thank you. "No problem, anything for a pretty face like yours." The woman smiled at Syaoran seductively. "Driver to Aki's Studio please." The cab driver nodded and began to drive once again.

"I'm Kanagawa Risa." Risa smiled her grey eyes smiling. Syaoran smiled at Risa.

"Li Syaoran. It's a pleasure meeting you." The cab driver stopped at a red light, before it turning green.

"Ooh, Chinese, let me guess Hong Kong?" Syaoran nodded, "I've always wanted to go on a date with a Chinese guy." Risa said leaving hints.

"So are you trying to say you want to go on a date with me?" she gave him a look saying 'What do you expect?' "Give me your number and address and I'll pick you up at 7 since I'm just visiting you can pick the place." She smiled as the cab driver stopped the car, "I guess this is your stop."

Risa quickly took out a napkin and a pen and wrote down her number and address quickly before giving it to Syaoran, "If you can't find it I'll pick you up." She smiled and waved bye before she entering the building.

"Good catch man; you have a good way with women." The cab driver said smiling, "You know who she is?" He shook his head no, "Look out your window and look at the billboard up there." Syaoran stuck his head out the window and looked up at the bill board that showed a swimsuit model that had grey eyes and black hair.

"Isn't that Kanagawa?" The cab driver nodded, "She's a model?" the cab driver nodded once again, "So this studio is..." The cab driver nodded once again, "Can I go inside?"

"Hell NO! They have lots of security in there you can't enter unless you have an appointment or if you have authorized entry." The cab driver paused, "So Imperial's right." Syaoran nodded.

Syaoran walked up to the front desk of the hotel, "Excuse me?" the receptionist was currently on the phone and there weren't any other receptionist at the moment. Syaoran's amber eyes wandered around the hotel. It was decorated modernly, yet exquisitely. The room was painted a metallic gold and the tiles were white with a gold lining. In the middle of the hotel held a glass statue and sofas were placed around it. "Excuse me!" Syaoran said a bit louder this time. The receptionist looked at him with her emerald eyes and went back to her phone conversation. Syaoran became very impatient and began to ring the bell. Repeatedly.

The woman sighed before muttering, 'I'll call you back a pain in the ass is here.' She glared at Syaoran who gladly returned the glare, "Are you here for a room sir, or have you already booked one." The woman said in a bored tone.

"I've already booked a room." Syaoran said. His teeth were clenched as he said it.

"Name." she asked. She pulled out the keyboard, "Name." she repeated once again. She looked up the man and glared at him once again, "What the hell is your name?" she yelled. All eyes went on her. She looked behind him and glared making people go back to there own business.

"Li Syaoran." He watched at the girl type his name slowly onto the computer. She looked up at him and smirked.

"There are no reservations for Li Syaoran," she looked up into his amber eyes getting lost in them. Snapping back to reality she stared at the keyboard, "Is there another name you can be under?"

"Li Xiao Lang." she once again slowly typed the name into the computer. He stared at her name tag and read it, 'Kinomoto Sakura'.

"Yes there is a room for you here, it is room 456." She smiled innocently at him, "Anything else." Her voice sounded as if it was dipped in blood. Probably it wasn't love at first sight but it was definitely hate at first sight. Judgmental much?

"Ah, yes can you tell me what room number Hiiragizawa Eriol is staying at?" She spun around in her chair and faced the computer monitor. Syaoran stared as she typed the name in. Suddenly the door behind her opened and a fat man stepped out.

"Room 457," Kinomoto said. I nodded as she gave me the keys to my room. "The fat man stepped behind her and tapped her shoulders.

"I heard you yell at the young man." The boss said. Kinomoto smiled at him innocently. "You're fired."

'Ouch' I thought. Kinomoto just got up from her seat and looked the fat man straight in the eye, "You can't fire me." She told the manager.

The manager looked at Kinomoto confused, "Why not?" he asked.

Kinomoto just smiled before taking of the name tag, "Because I quit." And with that she left, leaving the manager stunned. Syaoran shook his head a smile visible on his face. He entered the elevator and went to the 20th floor which ranged from rooms 450 to 460.

"Eriol open up!" Syaoran yelled as he pounded the door. The door opened, and a tired Eriol stepped out, "The cab driver put my suitcase in your cab." Eriol yawned and pointed behind him. Syaoran entered the room and smiled at Eriol " I got a date tonight." Eriol rubbed his eyes.

"Already?" Eriol smiled, "What's her name, and is she hot, sexy." Syaoran laughed.

"Her name is Kanagawa Risa, she is a Japanese swimsuit model." Eriol's mouth dropped open, "She has a pretty sexy body saw her on a bill board." Syaoran smirked, "That sexy body going to be in my bed tonight," Syaoran began to sing, "Baby you my magnet, I am your steel." Eriol glared at Syaoran as he walked out of Eriol's room with his suitcase.

Syaoran opened his suite door, "Hey Li-kun." Syaoran's head snapped at feminine voice. "I just came back from Aki's studio," Syaoran reached to turn the lights on, "Maybe we can start this date a bit early." The voice said as she pulled him to the room and threw him on the bed. He smirked, 'lay one'.

"Shit!" the girl stopped. "I forgot to close the door." Syaoran was about to get up until she pushed his back down.

"Don't worry nobody has their intentions of coming up in here." Risa said as she unbuckled Syaoran's pants sliding them down his tan legs. She started to work on his boxers.

Syaoran heard the door open as a piercing scream was let out. Risa got up startled by the scream and Syaoran pulled his pants back up quickly.

"What the fuck is going on?"

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

_Cliffhanger. Honestly I don't know what the hell is going on either I just wrote =P._

_I love that song Magnet 2 Steel by Rupee. =D_

_So um read and review that's all I can say. Oh and for this month almost 1000 hits and 1000 visits. I like when you guys read my stories. =( But it would be really nice if you dropped off a review. Oh and if you want me to read a story of yours you can just send a msg and I'll check it out._

_(By The Way Check Out My Other Stories Like My Other Multi Chapter One I Added A Few Days Ago)_

_Love,_

_Timeless|Eclipsee_


	2. Hashimoto, Akane

_I'm so sorry guys; I haven't been committed to my stories. It's been past 4 months, since my last updates, and since its summer my updates are going to be quick. I can't make any promises though. Please Read & Review _

_**T.L Mitton**__ - - This Chapter is for you. Since you've been begging for me to put it up ever since!_

_**.lover**__ – Yeah, I thought of the idea too, BUT! I got something better in store for these two._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptorsSakura or any character._

_So anyways on with the story ?_

_Previously on 21 Days 21 Women_

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

_"Don't worry nobody has their intentions of coming up in here." Risa said as she unbuckled Syaoran's pants sliding them down his tan legs. She started to work on his boxers._

_Syaoran heard the door open as a piercing scream was let out. Risa got up startled by the scream and Syaoran pulled his pants back up quickly._

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Eriol lazily glared at his cousin, before looking down noticing all he was wearing was his tweety bird boxers. Not really caring he peered inside the room where his cousin was standing and a startled half naked girl sat. His mouth hung open 'This is Kanagawa, damn she is hot up close.'

Kanagawa caught his stare and looked down at herself before she covered herself with the gold sheet. She glared at him and out stretch her arm for a very hard object and when she did find it she threw it at him before yelling 'Pervert' at him.

Though Li Syaoran's glare was on the short emerald eyed girl in front of him and he could care less what could happen to Eriol. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled at the petite girl, the woman only glared at him but did not answer, "I thought you got fired."

All she did was roll her emerald eyes and glare back at him. "Well, Mr. Li, for your information I quit the job," Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "But you see when your ex-boss tells you to do something and gives you a big paycheck you would just go back and take the paycheck do what you're asked to do and leave."

"You still got fired." Syaoran retorted.

"I quit the freakin' job, plus who has sex with their door open?"

"I do, I find it . . . . . quite interesting."

"Well, I find it stupid."

"That's because you're a virgin." He smirked in triumph

"I am soo not a virgin. I had sex plenty of times!"

"Puh-lease, stop lying to yourself, you're a virgin."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"You are so vir-"

"Ugh, which guy gets laid? When I walked into the room I saw that girl on top of you." Eriol burst out laughing before a silver stiletto flew to his head. Syaoran flushed in embarrassment.

"That still doesn't explain why the hell you're in my room, you virgin." Syaoran glanced at his cousin that now lay unconscious on the floor a big bump forming on his forehead. Staring at his cousin he felt a sharp pain throughout his foot causing him to flinch.

"Does that explain it all Mr. Li?" Syaoran gulped, as this petite woman smiled ever so innocently at the man. Her smile was sugar coated but her voice was dipped in blood.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

Sakura's smile stayed plastered on her face, "Naturally, but be thankful I had the will power to bring that bag for you?"

"For money,"

"Be thankful!"

"Nope, I'd rather not." Syaoran felt himself being pushed to the side and saw Risa fully clothed bending down to pick her shoe off of Eriol's stomach. "Hey, where are you going?"

Risa turned to glare at him, "You're too busy talking to that-," she looked at Kinomoto, "-thing."

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'm the thing and you're the slut."

"Bitch!" yelled Risa as she stormed out of the suite.

"Like I said you're the slut."

"See what you did?" Syaoran slumped on his bed, hanging his head.

"Kinomoto Sakura, the one and only. My specialty to ruin people's days by killing their dreams" She smiled, he looked up.

Amber met Emerald, and she felt herself feeling pulled in by his eyes. "OW!" she shook her gaze only to glance back at the midnight blue hair man that was only wearing his tweety boxers.

Sakura raised a brow, "Hey, tweety bird boxer man, you okay?" Eriol looked at her before touching his head, "Hey, do you need ice? That bump on your head isn't really attractive." Eriol's eyes widened before getting up and running to the bathroom, not really watching where he was going he slammed himself against a wall, before falling back.

"Leave him be." Sakura looked at Eriol to Syaoran, "He always gets hit and fakes that it hurts most of the time, he just wants a girl to nurse his head."

"That's not true!" yelled Eriol.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, My cute little cousin."

"I said, shut up!"

"Fine, Master Cute Little Cousin."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and headed out of the suite, "Bye guys, it was nice meeting you." She smiled.

"Likewise, oh beautiful virgin. May I pop your cherry?" Sakura blushed a thousand shades of red and turned to look straight into midnight blue eyes. She looked behind her to see Syaoran chuckling.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" She yelled as she lifted her hand and smacked Eriol across the cheek. She inhaled and exhaled before turning on her heel and opened the suite door.

"And my name isn't Hiiragizawa Eriol." He said sarcastically.

"Who cares what you're name is, you're not that important to the world."

"Syaoran!" Eriol whined, "Kinomoto-san is being mean to me!"

"I think she's right, for once." Sakura let out a frustrated cry.

"You guys are wasting my time, I'm gone. Bye." She waved before she hurriedly opened the door and slammed it on Eriol's finger.

"Today is so not your day."

"At least it's better than getting laid by a girl."

"Shut Up!"

"Yes Master Cute Little Cousin."

"Shut Up!"

"…."

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

The bright morning sun blared in his face. He turned around to block the sun so it can shine on his back. He snuggled next to the body on his bed and buried his face in the neck of the person. Snapping his eyes open he heard shuffling in his room, curious he sat up on his bed to see an old maid looking wide eyed at him, her Air Freshener can was shaking in her hands vigorously. Syaoran slowly turned to his side and screamed causing the maid to scurry out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" yelled Syaoran as he glared at the groggy person struggling to get into a sitting position.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and used his two feet and kicked the man off the bed making him land with a thump.

"I was scared!" yelled the man showing his midnight blue eyes.

"I don't care! You're not a woman! You're not allowed to sleep in my bed if you aren't a woman!"

Eriol batted his eyelashes very quickly and tilted his head to side trying to act cute, "What about now?" Syaoran almost gagged at the sight of his cousin, "I am qualified to be a woman." Eriol smiled as he seductively slid his hands around his body and moaned.

"I think I'm going to puke!" screamed Syaoran as he ran into the bathroom. Eriol frowned then laughed before running off into his room.

Syaoran walked down the street of Tokyo to the near by café. Ordering an iced cappuccino he sat down on the outside tables and opened his laptop. Smiling he typed in a website and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey," Syaoran looked up to meet a beautiful lady.

"..Hi." She smiled at him sweetly and took a seat. He long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly and the green dress she wore hung onto her curves. Her dark brown eyes looked up at his.

"Hashimoto, Akane." She held out a slender tan hand.

"Li, Syaoran." He stared at her and smiled slightly before taking another sip of his drink, she was hot and his mouth was getting dry.

"Are you getting connection?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I check my mail?"

Syaoran turned his laptop to her, "Sure."

She eyed his laptop and gulped, "Uhm, uh, very interesting. Can I exit this?" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure, I just opened my laptop and that was there, I guess my cousin just forgot to turn of my computer." Lamely said, lamely done. He smiled at her and she looked up and smiled back.

"So, you got a girlfriend." Syaoran smirked inwardly.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right one."

"Oh, I see, well I know this girl who is just like you. She's very pretty too; want her number?" She turned his laptop back to him.

He grinned, "Of course."

Smiling she took out her lipstick and pulled open his shirt, sat on his lap in a straddle position and wrote the number on his toned and muscled chest.

"Call her." Smiling she walked away swaying her hips from side to side.

Syaoran looked down and up closed his laptop put it in his bag took his drink and ran into the café. "Dude, tell me the number that's written on my chest." The guy at the counter looked at him. "Hurry!"

"Okay," the man said a bit too feminine. Syaoran began to feel a bit uncomfortable, "797-45123." The man smiled sexily at Syaoran.

"Uh, thanks."

"Oooh, he was sooo hot!" the man cooed.

"I know, but you're sexier."

"Awh, James you're making me blush."

..

Syaoran dialed the number onto his phone and smiled when he heard the soft voice on the other line, "So, you called."

"Ms. Hashimoto, you wanna go on a date?"

"That's kind of the reason why I gave you my number."

"What time?"

"Uh, can you pick me up at the recreation center near Aki's at 5:00?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone and began to panic. "I need a car NOW!" Running to the closest car rental shop and almost getting hit by 5 cars he made it to the shop alive.

He arrived at the recreation center in his rented Red Ferrari. Stepping out of the car he closed the door and locked it and took a stroll around the Tennis court. "Li-kun!" Syaoran whirled around to meet Akane's dark brown eyes, she hugged him tightly. He smirked inwardly she had big boobs; she was pressing it against his chest. "Aren't you going to change?"

She looked offended, "Don't want me hot and sweaty?"

"No it's not that! I mean you don't have to you, look sexy in that really short mini skirt."

"I know, so you want me to change or no?"

"Nah, c'mon lets go."

"First I want you to meet my friend Sakura." Syaoran paled. 'Sakura?' he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"HI!" Syaoran opened his eyes to meet a girl with black hair. He took a large deep breath and hugged the girl.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Akane looked at him weirdly. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Um, our date!" Akane pulled Syaoran away from Sakura and lead he led her to her car.

….

"This is so pretty." Akane sat on top of the rented Ferrari finishing the rest of her food.

"Yeah it is." Syaoran said looking at her. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "What!" he sat up.

"You're staring." She smiled.

"Maybe I want to stare at you." He kissed her. Before things got more intense she broke the kiss.

"Nah, uh," Syaoran frowned, "I don't have sex on the first date."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I want the guy to beg for it."

"Okay, let's make a deal." Syaoran smiled, "But you can't back out."

"Okay what."

"If I win you in a game of strip poker, then we do anything I say." She glared at him, "If you win I do anything you say. Deal?"

"Fine, Deal."

"Okay." What Akane didn't know is that Syaoran was the master at Strip Poker. They came off the car and entered the back seat of Syaoran's car.

"The Royal flush, that's your last piece of clothing, I win."

"Okay, fine your master I'll do anything you say."

Syaoran unbuttoned his jeans and threw off his shirt and trailed kisses down Akane's body.

A police car pulled up near the Ferrari. The policeman stepped out of the car and walked towards the Ferrari. Knocking slightly on the window the door did not open. Taking the matter in 'his' own hands, the police opened the door that was surprisingly open. The eyes of the policeman widened the shut tightly causing the naked couple that was making out to stop kissing.

"Don't you know how to lock your doors?" yelled the police.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes, I do and I DID knock, but someone was to busy laying a girl."

"Shut up, she was an easy one!" Syaoran nervously chuckled and muttered 'oops' as he got smacked on the face. Akane struggled to get her clothes on, "Want help?" Akane glared at him and took her button up shirt from the seat and stormed out of the car before showing Syaoran the finger.

"Put on some clothes!"

"Shut up Kinomoto!"

"You were close."

"Bleh, shut up, I was so close to actually - - URG! Why did you come in the way!"

"It's my job."

Syaoran slipped on his pants, "You got a new job?" He eyed her, "As a police officer?"

"Yup! We even get walkie-talkies."

"That's- -"

"Shut up, I got an incoming just shhh!"

"Kinomoto, report to Tokyo Capital Bank; over." Sakura rolled her eyes and paged back the officer that just contacted her.

"I'm too lazy, I don't want to come; over." Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"Kinomoto!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come now."

"Shut Up!"

"Some nerve." muttered an amused Syaoran.

"You are FIRED!"

"You can't fire me!"

"Why not Kinomoto?"

"Because I quit, plus I'm too good for this job."

"Return all equipment by tomorrow, over and out."

Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled then groaned, "Aww, now I have to go find a new job!"

"You should've never quit."

"Shut Up!"

"Yes, Master Virgin!"

Sakura pulled Syaoran from his collar and glared at him. His face was so close, and she felt herself leaning in. His eyes had an effect on her. She got closer, Syaoran felt himself leaning in too. Her eyes were emerald, green was his favourite colour. His ragged breath was felt on her lips. He was coming closer and so was she. "Your eyes are so pretty."

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Ooooh! What's going to happen next? HAH! That's for me to know and you to find out! Please R&R the more reviews the quicker the update (: I love you guys so much, I promise to be committed to all my multi chapters.

Love you guys (again)

TimelessEclipsee


	3. Miyazawa, Sora

_Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors Sakura. CLAMP does._

_Chapter 3_

_Miyazawa, Sora_

"You have pretty eyes." His breathing was soft while hers was hitched. His lips almost brushed hers before a really bright light hit the sides of both their faces. Breaking eye contact they looked to the side making the bright light hit their eyes before shutting them instantly. The light source dulled and they re- opened their eyes and got out of Syaoran's rented car. Syaoran looked up and examined the light source, "It's a car!"

".. And the grass is green."

"It is? The one on my cousins' lawn is yellow."

"Shut up, I didn't ask for the details Captain Obvious."

"Well sorry Commander Sarcastic Virgin."

"For the last time I'm not a virgin."

"And the clouds are fluffy and yellow."

"Clouds are white."

"Whateve-"

A loud moan emitted from the car in front of them, "Hey, Kinomoto?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, "You have your cop outfit on still," Sakura eyed him, "Go destroy their fun."

"Are you stupid?"

"Kind of, but that's not the point. If I can't have sex then they can't either."

Sakura merely glared but her eyes soon widened as the car began to shake, rock and bounce. She turned her head away in disgust, can't they screw each other at home.

"Yeah!" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, "That's what we call hardcore baby!" She looked at him in disgust.

"Eww, shut up!"

"… You'll know when someone takes your virginity."

Before she could respond a pleasurable moan once again emitted from the car. "Eriol, I'm coming, FASTER!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw him pale, "Eriol.. it can't be. Kinomoto, please!" Sakura glared at Syaoran until his eyes grew wide and began blinking them with a pout on her lips. If he thought it was cute then he should guess again. He looked like an ugly puppy.

"Never do that pout again."

The pout never left his face and so Sakura sighed as she walked to the car. She really wasn't in the mood to see naked people having sex in fact she had already seen one but they weren't completely naked, well they were but, screw it.

Sakura cautiously walked up to the car and knocked on the tinted windows rather loudly. Sakura examined the car and for some apparent reason it seemed familiar. The car stopped bouncing and through the tinted windows Sakura saw two eyes look up at her before the car began bouncing again.

Sakura glared at Syaoran who merely giggled. Sakura proceeded to open the door before pausing to look back at Syaoran. Did he just giggle? Guys do NOT giggle! Shaking her head at the perturbed thought she pulled the door open- - or she attempted to pull the door open. With all her might she gave the car door one last final pull before sighing. There was no easy way to this. Looking around her she eyed the large rock that laid on the pavement peacefully. Walking to it she picked it up with both hands and walked towards the car.

Amber eyes followed the petite woman's movement before paling. He shut his eyes tightly as the emerald eyed woman approached the car. Covering his eyes with his large hand, he peaked through his fingers as Sakura held the rock above her head before throwing it at the tinted window. Hearing a shatter he removed his hands and opened his eyes.

Sakura shoved her hands through the broken window and unlocked the car door from the inside, before pulling it open. Being successful she hopped in the car and then looked at Syaoran giving him a signal to come closer. Running closer she sat in the front seat before turning around to see two pairs of familiar shocked eyes staring at her.

"Tomoyo!"

The woman giggled as the man continued to pleasure the woman; not really caring if he was giving anyone a show. Sakura turned away in disgust.

"Sakura! Hey, I haven't seen you in the longest-"

"We live in the same apartment."

"-Eriol stop it- I'm not even dressed for the occasion"

"Dressed for the occasion? Tomoyo, you aren't dressed for anything!"

"Ms. Kinomoto," Eriol raised his head to look at the back of Sakura's, "She's dressed for sex."

Sakura groaned and hit her on the steering wheel, "Tomoyo and pervert get dressed NOW!" Sakura stepped outside and saw a bewildered and scared Syaoran looking at her.

Getting on his knees he covered his head with his hands making Sakura raise and eyebrow at him, "Don't eat me!"

"Li, shut the hell up and stand up." He did what he was told rather quickly. The couple inside the car hurried to put their garments on and proceeded to step outside meeting both amber and emerald. Syaoran took the chance to check out Tomoyo (which he received a glare from Eriol) and gave his cousin a high five.

"Sakura," the emerald eyed beauty glared at the amethyst eyed woman. Sakura wasn't angry that she had sex. No, not at all, in fact she knew Tomoyo acted like a slut after she got her nose surgery and stopped eating at every McDonalds that they passed.

Her amethyst eyes pleaded. Sakura was angry because she had sex with a man whore. The difference- Tomoyo acted, she only had sex once and it was after prom; she was drunk and she did it in front of her drink buddies AND this man- Eriol on the other hand probably had sex with the whole of China. One to a million, not much of a big difference.. pfft Yeah Right.

"Tomoyo, you do realize this man-" Sakura yanked Eriol away from Syaoran held his neck and pushed him forward (still grasping onto his neck) to Tomoyo to examine his face. Eriol tried to pry Sakura's deathly grip off his neck. After a good 10 seconds she pushed him far away, "That man had sex with plenty of women before you."

"I'm fully aware of that."

Sakura eyed the woman, "Then,.."

"I love him!"

Sakura paled and Syaoran began to laugh, "W-What!"

"I love him and he loves me too!" Syaoran stopped laughing and began to choke. Eriol rushed to Tomoyo's side and held her in a tight embrace pouting and nodding his head. Everyone looked to Syaoran who began to pale.

"You're in love?"

Eriol started to look nervous, "..Yeah.."

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other, "How long have you known each other?"

"When I went to Hong Kong!" Tomoyo chirped.

"Wasn't that last week?" The two males eyed the females as they were engaged in a conversation.

Tomoyo nodded ecstatically and Sakura rolled her eyes. How stupid can her cousin be?

"So, in total two weeks?"

"Yup!"

"And you love him?"

"Yup!"

"How can you love him in two weeks?"

"Because he loves me too!"

"So you love him because he loves you?"

"Nope."

Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo was either an idiot or she was drunk.

"Then why do you love him?" Sakura glanced at Eriol who was trying to touch Tomoyo's butt.

"Because I used to love him since I was 5."

'The hell since she was fi- -' Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she hit realization, "OH MY FREAKING GOSH ERIOL ? This is the hot childhood crush?"

Eriol blushed. Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran paled once again. Sakura.. yawned. Sakura looked at the couple in front of her and sighed.

"This is the guy you blabbered about and I had to tie you to a chair, tape your mouth and lock you in a closet for?"

"Yup!" Tomoyo was far too happy for her own good.

"Ugh, whatever as long as you're happy," Sakura turned to Eriol before smiling sweetly at him, "Break her heart and I'll break your dick." Eriol's mouth hung open as he covered his area. Tired Sakura turned around to walk back to her temporary police car.

"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura turned around. "That car you slammed a rock at.." Her perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted, "It's Touya's!" Sakura blanked out for a second. 'That car' she looked at the black shiny car, 'is Touya's baby, he's going to kill me.' Sakura scrunched up her nose, 'At least she didn't have sex in it.' Walking to the police car she stepped in it and drove away.

Syaoran turned to Eriol and suddenly began to laugh, "I am so telling Daiki tomorrow." Eriol blushed then suddenly paled. When he steps foot in Hong Kong hell will erupt. He now felt sorry for Takashi.

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~MorningAfter~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Syaoran awoke to the sound of shuffling throughout his suite bedroom. Sitting up on his bed he looked to see the old maid, hotel cleaner whatever they call them, with a can of air freshener. Smiling at her Syaoran hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom to start his daily routine. He decided that when he was finished he would go out for a drive and pick up any pretty lady, or better yet go to a club tonight. He was already loosing the bet; 2 days have gone by today was day 3 and he hasn't had a single lay yet.

Was there something wrong with him? Did his breath smell? Did he smell? Was he ugly? Syaoran looked into the bathroom mirror before laughing. He can never be ugly he was too sexified for his own good.

Something was wrong with these Japanese women. In Hong Kong women would throw themselves at him. Here the women would just look at him and roll their eyes.

Probably that was because in Hong Kong people knew his status. But Japan and Hong Kong aren't far apart news travel right? Bachelor Li Syaoran should make headlines right? Yeah that's why he's always riding in a taxi than a limo. Syaoran sighed. (A/N: No offense to anyone because I honestly think nothing is wrong with Japanese people at all)

~Sakura~

Sakura smiled as she muttered a few 'thank you' before she picked up her purse. While picking up her purse from the office table she accidently hit the vase that was filled with plenty of water that was placed on her interviewers' desk.

A dreaded feeling washed over as the vase tipped and spilt all over the desk soaking through some important documents and on the interviewers' cell phone. Acting fast she giggled nervously while the man glared at her. Rushing to the door she smiled at the man innocently, "Well I'll see you tonight, my shift starts at 7 right?" getting no response she opened the door and ran out of the building.

Her cell phone began to vibrate. Taking it out of her purse she answered it, "Hello,"

"Kaijuu, you are so dead when I see you next."

Sakura paled, "I'm sorry may I ask who this is?"

"I know that's you Sakura stop running around the bush."

"Sorry, but who is Sakura?" Sakura asked feigning confusion in her voice.

"Sakura, is my ugly sister of a monster."

"Hey!"

"Get your ass over here NOW!"

"No can do Touya. I have a job to attend to in an hour."

"Well, nobody told you to smash a friggin' rock through my window."

"At least I never had sex in it!"

Touya gasped, "Who told you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "I guessed."

"Oh man, I can't believe you've seen me and Yuki!"

Sakura gagged, her brother and Yukito had sex in the same car that Eriol and Tomoyo did. Ew.

Sakura entered her car and put the key in the ignition, "Um, Touya I never really seen you and Yukito-san but thanks for the unneeded information. Oh and by the way I wanted to ask you,"

"What?" Touya growled.

"What would you do if I caught someone having sex in your car?"

Sakura felt Touya literally pale on the other line. Smiling she hung up the phone and drove home.

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o~TheClub~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

The loud upbeat music was heard from outside the club. Syaoran groaned. The line was so long, he needed to get in fast; who knows how many women were grinding away. He was desperate. He suddenly looked down. His face flushed in embarrassment as he looked around and tried to cover.

The line was moving more quickly than usual and in less than 10 minutes he met face to face with the bouncer. "ID please." Syaoran took out his ID and showed it to the bouncer. The bouncer eyed him up and down but then scowled, "Women are in first and free tonight, all men are out here."

Amber eyes widened as the bouncer gave him back his ID and allowed him to go into the club. The loud music pounded, he could feel the blood flow through him. He felt alive and now, he needed to go pee. Spotting a bathroom he ran to it.

Smiling he ran into a stall to relieve himself of his business. Flushing the toilet he walked out of the stall and looked at himself in the large mirror while washing his hands. His erection had gone down, turning off the tap he flashed a smile at the mirror, behind him another stall opened and out came a tall brunette. Her hair was shoulder length and spiked and put into a faux hawk and her eyes were a beautiful sea blue. Syaoran's jaw dropped, she looked familiar.

Smiling awkwardly the brunette washed her hands, "You know, this is a women's restroom right?" Syaoran paled as the brunette giggled. Her voice was kind of deep.

"I realized when you came out of the stall." The woman pushed up her medium sized breast and fixed her lipstick, "Li, Syaoran."

The woman smiled at him and gracefully took his hand, "Miyazawa Sora." Realization dawned to Syaoran. This woman looked exactly like Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

'If she has a friend that looks like Riku and Axel that would be-' "Do you wield a keyblade?" Syaoran blurted before covering his mouth.

Sora looked at him with a blank expression, "A key- what?"

"Nevermind."

"Um, alright."

"I should be going out there to dance."

"Psh, me too, hey you want to dance?" she asked as the loud music attacked them.

"I don't see why not, beautiful." Syaoran flirted. Sora blushed as she pulled him on the dance floor and proceeded to grind on him.

After a train of songs they were both thristy.

"Hey, Li-kun you wanna buy me a drink?"

"I don't see why not."

"Wine please."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, who drinks wine at a club? Shrugging he walked to the bar. He looked back at Sora. Maybe 'she' was actually a 'he' and had a nobody named Roxas and wielded the keyblade to destroy heartless and Organization XIII. Syaoran sighed and leaned his back against the counter. He didn't have the strength to turn around for the time being. Sighing, the bartender approached him and asked him, 'What can I get you?' the bartender sounded a bit tipsy but her voice was undeniably familiar.

Syaoran turned around and he groaned. The emerald eyed beauty stared wide eyed at him before covering her mouth in shock, "Oh Li-kun!" She yelled as she engulfed him in a hug from over the counter, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I saw you yesterday!"

"Oh yeah! You did!" Sakura smiled drunkenly at him before letting go of him. She took the open wine bottle and drank out of it. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Um, can I get two glasses of-" Sakura pulled out 2 glasses and filled the glasses with the bottle of wine she drank out of. Sliding the glass towards him she placed the bottle to her lips again and began to drink. Realizing that Syaoran was still looking at her, or rather gawking at her she swatted her free hand. "Are you sure?"

Finishing the bottle of wine she slammed the bottle on the counter and reached for another one, "Don't worry," she laughed drunkenly, "It's on me!" Opening the next bottle she pulled out the cork with her teeth and began to drank from the new bottle. Syaoran grabbed the 2 wine filled glasses from the counter while people around the counter looked at her.

Syaoran approached Sora and tapped her shoulders making her turn around to smile at him. Syaoran gulped down his drink as he looked at Sora's medium size breast. It looked kind of fake. It looked faker than Britney Spears. Faker than Snoo-

"Like what you see?" his thoughts were cut off as he looked up at Sora. A smiled was plastered on her face. Syaoran pulled her close and smirked.

"Are you sure you're not a goddess?" Sora pulled him close to her rather roughly causing her wine to spill on her breast.

"Want to head back to my place?" Syaoran smirked, "I could use a little freshen up and then we can have our own private party and I could show you a dance."

Syaoran desperately nodded as the two headed out of the club.

~Sakura~

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura turned around and smiled at her boss. She was drunk. Everyone could see it, "Yes."

"Have you been drinking?"

Sakura laughed, "No." before she hid the bottle of wine behind her.

"So what's behind you?"

"Nothing,"

The man leaned forward a sniffed her, "You have been drinking."

Sakura giggled nervously.

"You're fired!"

"You can't fire me!"

"And why not?"

"Because I quit." And with that Sakura grabbed her almost empty wine bottle and stormed into the back room to change.

~Sora's House~

The two entered Sora's home. Syaoran followed Sora quietly up the stairs. Her bum was too big, it looked fake too. Something about her was just not right. He followed Sora upstairs to her room, "I'll be right back, let me go freshen up." Syaoran nodded as Sora walked into the bathroom. Syaoran sat on her bed and picked up a picture frame that stood on her night stand.

There was a male smiling. He looked exactly like Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Maybe Sora from Kingdom Hearts was Miyazawa's inspiration.

Sora opened the bathroom door and walked seductively to Syaoran. She crawled on top of him and began to kiss him. The started making out and articles of clothing peeled of one another till they had only their undergarments on. Sora smiled as she unhooked her bra making Syaoran look at her hungrily. Sora then sexily took off her panties.

Syaoran's eyes widened, he screamed and hurried to put his clothes back on. Running out of the house he ran into his car and drove away.

Miyazawa, Sora may not be from Kingdom Hearts. But 'she' was definitely not a 'she'.

_.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

_AND end here! Sorry about the late update. But I was busy. I hope you liked this chapter and this time Sakura didn't cock block Syaoran (: Since School is coming up my other update will be in next week or so and after that I'll have to find time to update. But all I can say for sure is that this story has about 20- to 25 chapters. I promise to make the chapters longer. _

_R&R_

_Love You _

_TimelessEclipsee_


End file.
